Memories
by Ran Hime
Summary: Dia rivalku. Dia sahabatku. Dia kekasihku. Dia juga saudaraku. Ya … dia juga saudaraku setelah ayah melamar ibunya di depan kami berdua. Saat itulah, aku dapat melihat hatinya menangis./ SasuNaru, Shonen-ai, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshoot/ Hanya sebuah kenangan dari Diary Orange./ For SasuNaru Day 2013


Memories

By: Ran Hime

Genre: Hurt/comfort, Family

Rate: T

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Typo, AU, Shonen-ai, alur cepat, OOC, Chara Death, Sasuke POV

.

.

.

Aku menatap bangunan mewah di depanku. Akhirnya hari ini aku kembali lagi ke rumah ini, setelah hampir 6 tahun aku berada di luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan sekolahku. Namun bukan itu alasanku pulang. Melainkan untuk mengunjungi dia, dia yang selalu menjadi matahariku. Dia yang selalu berjanji akan menemaniku. Dia yang pada akhirnya mengingkari janjinya dan memilih meninggalkan aku karena keadaan. Dia yang tega meninggalkan aku tepat dimana kami berjanji untuk bertemu.

Dadaku mulai sesak ketika aku menatap bocah berumur 5 tahun yang berada di gendongan ayah. Ah, wajah itu tiba-tiba membuatku teringat akan dia. Kulit tan dengan rambut kuning, hanya saja bola matanya hitam seperti kebanyakan Uchiha yang berbading terbalik dengan bola mata shapire miliknya. Rasanya hatiku terasa sakit ketika menatapnya. Uchiha Naruto, dia adalah saudara tiriku, anak ayahku dengan istri keduanya, Khusina Uzumaki, ibunya _Dobe_-ku.

"Kenapa tidak meminta kakakmu untuk menjemputumu di bandara?" tanya ayah sembari menenangkan putranya yang sedari tadi nampak rewel.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan _Aniki_. Lagi pula aku juga berkeliling dulu menikmati pemandangan kota, sebelum pulang." Jawabku dengan sedikit senyuman. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk kembali tersenyum sejak Naruto tega meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini.

"Istirahatlah dulu! Kau kelihatan lelah."

Aku hanya mengangguk menyikapi kalimat ayah. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga sembari menyeret koperku. Satu persatu ingatan tentang dirinya muncul kembali. Betapa ia senang saat ayah membeli rumah baru untuk tempat tinggal kami. Betapa ia senang sekali mempermainkan _Aniki_ ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan. Menyuruh seenaknya melakukan semua keinginannya hingga Aniki kelelahan. Betapa ia pintar merajuk di depan Aniki hingga si keriput itu memarahiku karena mengganggu dirinya. Namun semua itu kini tinggal kenangan, ketika kusadari pemuda _blonde_ itu tidaklah mungkin ada di sampingku lagi. Dia takkan pernah datang ke rumah ini lagi. Ditunggu sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan kembali kesini. Dia tidak akan mungkin menemani hari-hariku lagi. Hatiku kian perih ketika menyadari Naruto tega meninggalkan aku. _Dobe_-ku lebih memilih pergi daripada terus menerus berada di sampingku sebagai saudara.

Ah, _Dobe_ … kau tega sekali!

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

Setelah mandi aku bergegas menuju ke kamar Naruto. Aku memegang knop pintu kamarnya. Menyakinkan diri bahwa semua baik-baik saja ketika kulihat semua sisa kenangan dari dia. Aku menguatkan hati bahwa aku tak akan menangis lagi seperti 6 tahun yang lalu ketika terakhir kali aku memasuki kamar ini.

Aku menggela nafas lalu memutar knop pintu kamar di depanku. Sungguh tak ada yang berubah dari kamar ini sama persis seperti dulu. Atas permintaanku waktu itu, ayah dan yang lainnya tak ada yang memasuki kamar Naruto. Bukan tanpa sebab hal itu, hanya saja aku tak ingin apa yang pernah _Dobe_ lakukan terhadap kamarnya akan berubah dan kenanganku bersamanya pastilah ikut pudar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar. Nampak ruangan ini begitu gelap. Bukan hanya karena lampunya padam, akan tetapi karena tirai yang tak lagi terbuka itu. Debu pun nampak menempel di kebanyakan benda-benda milik Naruto. Bahkan lantainya pun terasa kotor karena tanah putih itu. Sungguh ironi! Ingin rasanya aku tertawa mengejeknya seperti dulu, karena sifat malasnya membersihkan kamarnya. Namun itu tidaklah mungkin.

Aku memperhatikan foto-foto yang ada di kamar ini. Hampir semua foto yang ia pajang adalah foto kami bersama. Aku berjalan ke samping ranjangnya. Berdiri di depan lukisan ramen besar kesayangannya. Tanpa sadar aku merasa geli ketika ingat jika ia menghabiskan uang tabungannya hanya demi lukisan ramen itu.

Aku mengambil lukisan itu dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Di dinding tempat lukisan itu terpajang, nampak pintu kecil yang menyatu dengan dinding. Naruto bilang di balik pintu kayu itu ada hartu karun miliknya yang paling berharga. Sungguh konyol jika kalian tahu apa isinya. Bukan seperti brankas yang isinya adalah uang. Tapi…

Aku membuka pintu kayu kecil tersebut lalu mengambil harta karun yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Sebuah buku Diary berwarna _orange. _Warna kesukaannya yang juga memenuhi dinding kamar ini.

Setelah mengambil buku itu, aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak lupa kututup kembali pintunya agar tidak ada yang memasukinya kecuali aku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni satu persatu anak tangga hingga mempertemukan aku dengan ibu tiriku di bawah.

"Kau mau kemana, Sas?" tanyanya lembut, selembut ketika ibu kandungku memperlakukan aku dulu.

"Aku mau ke bangku depan rumah." Seruku sembari memaksa tersenyum. Bagaimana pun wanita di depanku adalah ibuku, istri ayah.

"Kembalilah sebelum makan malam. Hari ini Itachi akan ke sini."

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali menuju bangku depan rumah yang hanya dibatasi jalan aspal kecil tempat orang-orang bersepeda dan juga jalan-jalan.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

Kujatuhkan pantatku di bangku putih di bawah pohon yang teduh ini. Bangku dimana aku selalu bisa menatap Naruto yang tengah berada di jendela kamarnya. Aku membuka buku _Diary orange_ tersebut. Dan kuharap ekspresiku tidak akan sekaget dulu ketika mengetahui alasan Naruto memilih meninggalkan aku. Ya … aku memang pernah sekali membaca buku ini sehari setelah dia meninggalkan aku. Dan sekarang aku ingin membacanya lagi untuk mengenang hari-hari bersamanya yang penuh dengan cinta. Aku sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Dia rivalku. Dia sahabatku. Dia kekasihku dan dia juga telah menjadi adikku.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

Sabtu, 11 November 2006

_Teme sialan! Selalu membuatku tertipu. Tidakkah dia tahu hari ini adalah hari jadi kami yang sangat berarti untukku. Tapi ia pura-pura lupa dan membuatku ngambek. Tapi aku juga senang saat dia bilang ayahnya mengundang aku dan ibu untuk makan malam nanti bersama keluarganya. Ia juga bilang ayangnya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu._

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto terus saja mengejarku. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ingin sekali aku tertawa melihatnya mengembungkan pipinya yang tembeb itu. Tapi tidak! Karena jika kulakukan semua rencanaku akan sia-sia.

"Teme!" serunya ketika ia mulai berjalan di sampingku.

"Hn!" jawabku singkat seperti biasanya. Tak lupa kupasang wajah stoic-ku.

"Kau tahu hari ini, hari apa?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja hari sabtu, Dobe!"

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hn!"

"Berhentilah mengatakan kata menyebalkan itu!" serunya menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa?" kataku sembari menatap wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tahu hari ini, hari apa?" serunya mengulangi pertanyaan.

Dan aku pun menjawab sama, "Hari ini hari Sabtu, Dobe!" seruku santai, "apa perlu kukeluarkan Ponsel?"

"Tidak!" ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Gyahh… kau memang menyebalkan!"

Nampak wajahnya semakin kesal. Perlahan aku tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"Aku tidak lupa, Dobe!" bisikku lembut padanya, "Dan nanti malam, Ayah mengundangmu dan Bibi Khusina untuk makan malam." Lanjutku sembari menjauhkan tubuhku dari dia.

"Eh…" ia nampak panik ketika kuucapkan kalimat itu, "Apa Paman sudah tahu dengan hubungan kita?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin panik.

Dan aku hanya mengangkat keduanya bahuku, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"TEMEEEEE!"

Aku pun berlari menghindari amukannya sambil menahan tawa karena melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

Kini kami berada di sebuah restaurant milik keluarga Hyuga. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Kakak berhadapan dengan bibi Khusina. Sedangkan ayah, beliau duduk seperti saat kami sedang makan bersama di rumah. Selama makan malam berlangsung, tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara. Dan seusai makanan di depan kami habis, ayah memulai segalanya.

"Kulihat kalian begitu akrab!" ujar ayah membuatku sedikit tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataanya. Bagaimana kami tidak akrab, bahkan ayah juga tahu jika kami berteman semenjak duduk di sekolah dasar. Meskipun awalnya kami adalah musuh bebuyutan dan sering bertengkar, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kami semakin dekat. Dan bahkan sekarang kami adalah sepasang kekasih, walau hanya Aniki yang mengetahui hubungan kami.

"Tentu saja, Ayah! Kami sudah berteman sejak SD." Jawabku sambil melirik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tak ada masalah!" lanjut ayah membuatku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ingin beliau sampaikan.

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

"Kalian akan menjadi saudara! Minggu depan Ayah akan menikah dengan Bibi Khusina." Jelasnya serasa seperi petir yang tiba-tiba menulikan pendegaranku.

Astaga, menikah! Kurasa pendengaranku sedang bermasalah. Aku pasti salah dengar. Tidakkah ayah tahu jika aku dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Ah, sial! Ayah memang tidak tahu. Karena selama ini aku hanya memberitahukan hubungan kami kepada Aniki.

Segera saja aku ingin protes dengan keputusan ayah. Namun tiba-tiba kalimat Naruto serasa membuatku membeku.

"Wah … benarkah Paman!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Aku senang akhirnya Ibu mau menikah lagi." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Tersenyum … tertawa … bohong! Ia tidak sedang tertawa bahagia. Mata shapire-nya tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi aku. Ia tengah menangis di balik senyumannya. Ia sedang terluka di hatinya.

Dan pada akhirnya aku ikut mengalah pada keputusan ayah karena tatapan menyedihkan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku mengalah pada takdir demi _Dobe_, demi kebahagian bibi Khusina.

Setelah makan malam usai kami sempat bertengkar lewat telvon, karena bisa-bisanya ia menyetujui pernikahan itu dan mengorbankan hubungan kami. Mengorbankan perasaan kami. Dan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum menutup telvon, membuat dadaku sesak.

"Bukankah kita malah akan semakin punya banyak waktu untuk bersama, Aniki!"

.

.

18 ovembber 2006

_Kau tahu, betapa Ibu sangat bahagia ketika ia akan berada di gereja bersama Paman Fugaku. Mengucapkan ikrar janji sehidup semati. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Sakit, Teme!_

.

Aku dan _Aniki _berdiri di samping ayah di dalam Gereja yang terletak di samping Manshion Uchiha. Tak beberapa lama kemudian kulihat bibi Khusina berjalan masuk menuju Altar bersama Naruto di belakangnya dan juga kakek Jiraiya yang berada di samping bibi Khusina. Kulihat Naruto tersenyum sepanjang langkahnya. Seolah ia bahagia dengan pernikahan ini dan aku tahu itu adalah kebohongan.

Acara berjalan lancar sampai acara pelemparan bunga. Dan aku tak peduli dengan itu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah segera menemukan dimana Naruto berada. Karena seusai pengucapan ikrar pernikahan, ia buru-buru meninggalkan Gereja. Astaga, di mana pemuda bodoh itu berada. Ah, mungkinkah?

Aku berlari menuju ke belakang Gereja. Aku baru ingat jika di sana ada danau dan Naruto suka menghabiskan waktu di sana seusai berdo'a. Dan benar saja, aku melihat dia tengah duduk di depan Danau dengan beralaskan rumput. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di belakangnya. Memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di helaian _pirang_nya.

"Dobe!" seruku sambil menahan sesak di hatiku.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini, Teme?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya, "Harusnya kau segera pulang dan mengemasi barang-barangmu. Besok lusa kita pindah ke rumah yang baru, bukan?" lanjutnya menyerocos membuat hatiku kian perih mendengar suaranya yang berusaha untuk tegar itu.

"Dobe, kau menangis?" tanyaku tanpa menggubris kalimatnya tadi. Kurasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar dalam pelukanku.

"Tidak!"

"Kau menangis, Dobe!"

"Tidak, Teme!"

"Lalu air yang menetes di tanganku ini air apa?" lanjutku semakin mencoba agar suaraku tidak berubah serak.

"Air langit!" jawabnya mulai terisak dan tertawa hambar, "Kau lihat 'kan langit sedang menagis?" lanjutnya semakin ngaco.

Aku mendongak menatp langit biru yang nampak sedang ceria. Biru dan teduh sekali. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakan jika langit sedang menangis. Air langit … kecuali langit yang ia maksud adalah bola mata birunya. Baru aku percaya jika langit sedang menangis. Kueratkan pelukanku ketika sesak semakin memenuhi hatiku. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam agar bisa mengurangi rasa sakit akibat kenyataan yang tak pernah kami bayangkan sebelumnya. Dari sepasang kekasih kini menjadi sauadara.

"Sakit, Teme!" ujarnya lirih.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dan tanpa sadar air mataku juga ikut mengalir di pipiku. Kenapa semua harus seperti ini? Dia rivalku! Dia sahabatku! Dan dia kekasihku yang hari ini telah resmi menjadi saudara juga.

.

.

28 November 2006

_Rumah baru ini memang sangat luas. Bahkan kamarku ynag dulu saja tidaklah sebesar ini. Baru tinggal sehari di sini dan aku sudah merindukan rumahku yang dulu. Rumah di mana banyak kenanngan bersama Ayah. Agar kenangan bersama Ayah tidak hilang begitu saja, aku meminta kepada Ayah Fugaku agar kamarku direnovasi. Sedikit takut ketika mengungkapkan keingianku itu walau Ayah Fugaku menyetuji hal tersebut. Betapa baiknya Beliau walau ibu sempat tidak sejutu. Ayah Fugaku bilang, nanti sore, seseorang yang bernama Sai akan datang untuk merancang contoh kamarku._

.

Sore ini kami duduk di balkon kamarku. Sambil membaca buku sesekali kulirik Naruto yang sedang semangat menceritakan tentang _detail_ kamarnya nanti. Harus ini, harus itu, hingga membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apalagi, Nar!" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Harus ada jendela yang mengarah pada bangku di depan rumah itu," ucap Naruto masih terus bersemangat, "Oh, ya … jangan lupa juga nanti di tembok tolong dikasih seperti brankas hanya saja terbuat dari kayu."

Sai terus berkutat dengan alat gambar di tangannya hingga ia kembali menatap Naruto, "Sudah selesai!" ujarnya sembari menyerahkan gambar desain kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap gambar yang ada di kertas yang kini tengah ia bawa. Ia tersenyum lebar dan nampak berbinar, "Bagus, Sai-nii!" serunya kegirangan, "kau bisa melukis, Sai-nii?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan nada penuh harap.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyol Naruto. Bisa melukis? Tentu saja bisa. Si anak luak macam Danzo memang seorang pelukis selain menjadi Arsitek. Bahkan yang kudengar dari ayah, pameran Sai bulan lalu sukses dengan hebatnya karena banyak kolektor yang memburu lukisan pemuda bermuka tembok itu.

"Kalau ada orang yang memintamu untuk membuat lukisan, kau biasanya pasang tarif berapa?"

"Sekitar 5 juta Yen!"

"APPA?" ucap Naruto hampir melotot mndengar jawaban yang Sai berikan.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya tersebut. Sai itu pelukis papan atas. Tentu saja ia mematok harga yang tinggi.

"Apa tidak ada potongan harga untuk sepupumu ini?" tanya Naruto berharap Sai akan menurunkan harga yang tinggi menurut Naruto tersebut.

Sai nampak berpikir, lalu kembali tersenyum, "3 juta Yen!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya kesal, "Tabunganku tidak sebanyak itu!"

"Berikan saja semua tabungamu untukku." Ucap Sai dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"APPA? Ka-kau ingin merampokku!"

"Mungkin!" celetuk Sai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Huh~ Sai 'kan memang mat duitan seperti ayahnya. Mau saudara, mau teman, mau kerabat, uang adalah uang dan pekerjaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ikatan.

"Baiklah!" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya menyerah. Ia sedikit lemas mengingat tabungannya akan habis hanya agar bisa mendapatkan sebuah lukisan.

"Lukiskan aku semangkok ramen ukuran jumbo dengan 'Naruto' dan juga 'Menma'."

Gubrakkkk…

Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kursi santai setelah mendengar apa yang naruto katakan tadi. Aku membenahi dudukku ketika mereka berdua menatapku tidak mengeti.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?"

"Tidak!" ucapku kembali melanjutkan membaca buku.

Aku heran dengan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Menghabiskan tabungan hanya untuk hal konyol seperti itu. Menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya hanya untuk lukisan semangkok ramen jumbo.

.

.

8 Desember 2006

_Huwa… bagusnya lukisan ramen hasil karya Sai-nii. Aku memajangnya di samping ranjangku untuk menyembunyikan kotak kayu yang menyatu dengan dinding agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku menyimpan harta karun di kotak tersebut. Apalagi si Teme, bisa-bisa ia mengacak harta karunku._

.

Naruto nampak begitu senang dengan hasil karena Sai. Tak hentinya ia memuji lukisan yang ia dapat dari hasil menguras tabungannya. _Dobe_ memang konyol. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu hanya demi lukisan semangkok ramen jumbo lengkap dengan 'Naruto' dan 'Menma'.

Sesekali aku meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjangnya yang empuk itu sembari berfikir akan dibawa kemana hubungan kami selanjutnya. Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya kami akan tinggal serumah sebagai saudara. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah kami bisa hidup bahagia bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan. Namun nyatanya…

"Ne, Teme!" serunya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sampingku.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berhenti menatap lukisan konyol itu dan merebahkan tubuhku di ranjangku.

"Hn!"

"kita akhiri saja sampai di sini!"

Sontak aku terkejut ketika ia mengatakan kalimat memuatkan itu. Aku menatap wajah tannya yang dihiasi senyum sembari tertawa kecil. Aku salah dengar kan? Katakan kalau aku salah dengar.

"Teme…" ujarmya sembari menggerakkan tangannya di depanku, "TEME!" teriaknya membuatku tergragap dari pikiranku tadi.

"Hn!"

"Katakan sesuatu Teme!"

"Apa?"

"Kita akhiri sa-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku segera menyambar bibirnya. Menciumnya dalam lumatan. Aku benci mendengar kalimat itu. Aku benci mengakui bahwa hubungan kami secara tidak langsung telah selesai. Dan aku benci harus mengakui jika sekarang Naruto adalah adik tiriku.

.

.

15 Desember 2006

_Aku tidak bisa lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Semakin hari aku semakin menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari biasanyya. Aku tahu ini lebih dari terlarang. Namun aku juga tidak bisa menjalani semua ini lebih lama. Entah dari mana ibu tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Ibu menamparku. Ibu kecewa padaku. Dan itu membuatku semakin kecewa kepada takdir._

_Mengapa harus seperti ini, Tuhan?_

_Jika kami tidak bisa bersama, setidaknya jagalah Sasuke._

_Selamat Tinggal 'Suke._

.

Hari ini Naruto sedikit bertingkah aneh. Ia selalu melamun ketika pelajaran telah usai. Bahkan ketika kuajak bercanda, dia serasa enggan menanggapiku. Apakah dia benar-benar menginginkan hubungan kami berakhir? Tapi tidakkah bisa seperti ini saja sementara waktu. Aku belum bisa melupakan semua hari-hari yang pernah kami lalui.

Seusai sekolah aku menyeretnya ke kamarnya. Aku menatapnya meminta jawaban atas semua tingkahnya hari ini. Namun hanya gelengan yang ia berikan. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatapku barang sejenak pun.

"Aku menunggumu di bangku depan rumah!" desisku tidak terima ia mengacuhkan aku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar yang memang berada di samping kamarnya. Segera berganti pakaian. Tak lama setelah itu aku turun ke bawah dan melenggang pergi menuju bangku depan rumah.

Dari bangku ini aku terus saja menatap jendela kamar Naruto. Sepi … ia tidak terlihat sedang melakukan apa-apa. Aku mulai cemas ia memang ingin mengakhiri semua. Aku mulai menghitung waktu sembari menatap jendela itu. Dan di menit ke sepuluh Naruto menampakkan diri di jendela kamarnya. Ia nampak tersenyum sebelum kembali meninggalkan jendela.

Rasa cemasku perlahan menghilang ketika kulihat seutas senyum tadi. Aku menghela nafas ketika kusadari Naruto belumlah muncul juga di hadapanku. Seharusnya tidaklah selama ini untuk berganti pakaian dan keluar dari rumah. Tapi Naruto begitu lama.

Cukup sudah! Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan kasar, aku bangkit dari bangku dan mulai melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah. Kupercepat langkahku bergegas menuju kamar Naruto. Kesabaranku sudah hilang. Aku hanya ingin tahu jawaban mengapa akhir-akhir iini ia terlihat aneh. Dengan kasar kubuka pintu kamarnya dan mataku membulat menatap ke arah ranjang.

Naruto tengah terlentang di kasurnya. Ia seperti tertidur lelap namun dadanya tidaklah naik turun untuk mengatur udara masuk ke paru-parunya. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Menelan ludah yang rasanya sulit sekali melewati tenggorokannya. Aku menatap wajah Naruto yang mulai memucat.

"Dobe!" seruku sembari menggerakkan badannya. Namun ia tak merespon. Sementara jantungku berdetak kian tak beraturan. Aku sedikit berjongkok dan mencoba meraih kedua tangannya agar ia mau bangun. Dan kali ini mataku membulat sempurna. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya nampak bekas sayatan. Darah tak henti merembes dan mengalir ke lengannya.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku sedikit berteriak. Aku meraih tubuhnya dan mencoba memeriksa apakah jantungnya masih berdetak. Lemah… jantungnya kini lemah. Aku kalang kabut menghadapi kenyataan ini. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Hilang sudah niatku untuk memarahinya. Dan aku semakin panik ketika otak cerdasku tak mampu memberi solusi.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Mungkin ke rumah sakit adalah jalan satu-satunya. Semoga Naruto-ku bisa selamat. Aku tidak tahu bagiaman jika harus kehilangan bocah bodoh itu.

"IBU…!" teriakku kepada bibi Khusina sekeras yang aku bisa, "IBU … TOLONG!" rasanya baru pertama kali ini aku bisa sepanik ini bahkan sampai meminta tolong kepada orang lain.

Entah kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak ketika teriakanku tidaklah ada yang menyambut. Aku terus berlari keluar dari rumah sembari membopong tubuh Naruto yang kian mendingin. Tak kupedulikan salju-salju yang terus berjatuhan dan membasahi wajah Naruto.

Hari ini Natal, bukan? Tuhan, aku mohon jangan ambil Naruto. Jangan semakin membuatku kecewa kepada nasib. Namun ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. Tuhan mempunyai renacana lain. aku mulai menagis. Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke menangis! Aku jatuh tersungkur di tumpukan sallju. Tubuh Naruto terpental tidak jauh di depanku. Dapat kulihat dalam penglihatanku yang mulai mengabur, Naruto seolah tersenyum mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

Sesaat setalah sadar yang kudengar Naruto telah dimakamkan. Mereka tega tidak menungguku dulu untuk sadar. Yang kudengar bibi Khusina syok berat ketika mendengar putra satu-satunya telah meninggal akibat kehabisan darah. Akibat bunuh diri.

"_Otoutou_!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan jendela kamar Naruto yang selalu menampakkan bangku berwarna putih di depan rumah.

Aku kembali menatap langit yang bahkan enggan berwarna biru karena salju yang tidak henti turun. Dapat kurasakan dekapan kakakku satu-satunya begitu hangat di tubuhku. Tanpa sadar aku mengalirkan air mata lagi. Kuraih lengannya dan kueratkan pelukan kakak.

"Dia bodoh!" seruku lirih hampir berbisik, "Dia bodoh, _Aniki_!" tanpa sadar dadaku mulai sesak kembali. Naruto memang bodoh. Dari _Diary Ora_nge miliknya, aku menngetahui semuanya. Mengetahui alasannya meninggalkan aku. Meninggalkan kehidupan dan juga dunia.

Kakak semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Mungkinkah _Aniki_ juga sangat kehilangan pemuda _pirang_ itu.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kepergian Naruto. Aku meminta ayah agar mengirimku keluar Negeri. Ayah menyetujuinya. Karena ayah berpikir mungkin dengan aku meninggalkan rumah, aku bisa melupakan kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Menurut ayah, aku begitu syok kehilangan adik tirinya. Tanpa ayah tahu, aku memang syok kehilangan Naruto sebagai kekasihku.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

Aku menutup buku bersampul _orange _tersebut. Ternyata aku tidak selabil dulu ketika membaca buku Diary Naruto. Menangis sesenggukan karena merasa nasib tidak adil kepadaku. Aku mendongak, menatap biru langit yang amat teduh. Kau bahagiakan, Nar, di sana? Semoga! Aku selalu mendo'akanmu agar bahagia di sana.

"Sasu-_nii_!"

Aku menatap bocah berambut kuning yang ada di depanku. Adik kecilku. Naruto tapi bukan _Dobe_-ku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan ia meraih tanganku.

"Ibu menyuruh Naru untuk memanggil Sasu-_nii_!"

"Tentu!" ujarku lalu bangkit.

Aku meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan ke dalam rumah. Kulihat mobil _Aniki _sudah terpakir rapi di depan rumah. Apakah semua akan tetap seperti ini, Nar? Melihat seolah kau hidup di tubuh bocah lima tahun ini. Kenapa kau harus pergi dan kembali dengan bola mata sekelam malam. Apa aku bisa melihat adik kita ketika dewasa Nanti dan ia akan semakin mirip denganmu. Ya.. semoga saja seperti itu. Dan ingatan tentangmu tidaklah pernah termakan oleh waktu.

.

.

.

End

.

Happy SasuNaru Day Kizuna. Maaf saya Cuma bisa membuat cerita tidak jelas ini. Maklum, waktu sudah mepet tapi kerjaan saya malah deadline-nya dimajukan. Sempat pesimis tidak akan bisa tepat waktu buat SND. Tapi syukurlah, untuk pertama kalinya saya bisa ikutan merayakan SasuNaru Day ^_^

Semoga reader suka dengan cerita ini. Dan terima kasih sudah mau membacanya.


End file.
